yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Whale Lords/Characters
Lardbuttz Lardbuttz a pig-like, humanoid creature who also happens to be the original owner of the whale. The series begins when he leaves Simon in charge as acting captain while he departs to search for a remedy for the whale's illness. He is not seen again until the series' end when he is waiting on the whale to confront the Whale Lords, accompanied by a group of sky cops. Trivia *Lardbuttz is portrayed by two different accounts throughout the course of Whale Lords.https://namemc.com/search?q=Lardbuttz *Lardbuttz's original appearance uses the same account, originally created under the username Bedgarsan, as the Broken Queen and Ernest Aimsworth as well as HelperBear from Corvax's Christmas Cracker.https://namemc.com/profile/Dr_Fishman_MD.1 *Lardbuttz's later appearance uses the same account as Orwin Butterbee, Sky Cop and Skobbels from the Trials Of Derpulies and later Trials Of Skobbels series.https://namemc.com/profile/Lardbuttz.2 ] (New Survival Series!) Crankles Crankles the Sky Trader is met early on in the series, when he is spotted in his trade airship. The adventurers trade with him for a quantity of whale butter, and steal a majority of his other wares. It is later alluded to that this thievery caused Crankles to die. ] (New Survival Series!) Lord of Torment The Lord of Torment is a large moth-like creature which is first spotted in Khaz Dhogdik, where it is initially only ever seen by Sips. It is released into the world after Lewis unintentionally destroys a part of the redstone mechanism keeping it contained. The adventurers attempt to fight the creature, but before there is a clear winner, they are teleported away. They later defeat it while inside the whale. ] (New Survival Series!) Sly Tony Sly Tony was a character from the series Whale Lords. He was a mobster from Sicily, who dreamed of being a Whalelord. As a child, Tony would play and frolic with the sky whales, until he had learnt their ways. Not being able to follow his dreams, he became a mobster. Sly Tony was first seen in episode 19 of the series, where he was found at the Forbidden Cave bar, underneath Fire Mountain. The adventures find him at the bar, where they enlist him to help them cure their whale. Having noticed the whale in the water, Tony suggests the adventurers retrieve Sky krill from the clouds to feed it. For helping the adventurers, Tony asks them to help retrieve the Golden Cock (a chicken) from the giants as repayment for his services. In episode 30, whilst trying to retrieve said chicken, Tony is captured by the giant and cooked alive. After his death, Tony's eyes are found on the ground whereby Duncan proceeds to wear them. Trivia *Tony is voiced by Simon. His voice is a parody of Don Vito Corleone from the Godfather movies. *Tony is a reskinned and renamed character of Moira Magmabloom and Voskoboynikov.https://namemc.com/s/Sly_Tony ] (New Survival Series!) Ernest Aimsworth Ernest is an old man from the Whale Lords Minecraft series who is met when the Whale Lords first enter the whale. He helped the Whale Lords to cure their whale's illness by tearing down the Yakults' wall, after which he took residence on the whale. ] (New Survival Series!) Bologs Bologs was a rhyme-loving Cyclops who lived in his giant cottage in the clouds. There, he tended to his cows and the Golden Cock. He was responsible for Sly Tony's death, via magic. The Whale Lords were able to defeat Bologs with relative ease after Duncan shot out his eye, only to learn that they had slain the last of the giants. ] (New Survival Series!) Golden Cock The Golden Cock is a giant golden chicken who appears in the Yogscast's Whale Lords series. It was originally trapped in a cage in the giant's house but was freed by Sly Tony and the Whale Lord crew. After being freed, the cock used numerous structures on the whale to nest and lay its emerald and gold block-shaped eggs. ] (New Survival Series!) Del Shaftum Del Shaftum is a trader with a cockney accent who resides in the Statue Islands in the Yogscast's Minecraft series Whale Lords. Once the Broken Queen arrived, Del closed his shop and hid to avoid crossing her path. Trivia * Del is based off the character Derek "Del Boy" Trotter from the TV series Only Fools and Horses. ] (New Survival Series!) Tome Keeper The Tome Keeper is an old lady who gives the Whale Lords travelers books which tell the story of the Statue Islands. She is noted to only be capable of speaking through books. ] (New Survival Series!) Broken Queen The Broken Queen is a giant ghost queen who rules the Statue Islands in the Whale Lords series. The travellers were tasked by the Tome Keeper to build a statue to impress her. Displeased with the statue she banishes all the travellers from the Statue Islands and takes their Whale. ] (New Survival Series!) Mr. Popcorn Mr. Popcorn is the NPC chosen for the competition by Lewis and the winner of the 2016 edition of NPC's Got Talent. He speaks in a very high-pitched voice but is noted to have a strangely low singing voice. Mr. Popcorn was slated to be a part of every future Yogscast series but unfortunately may have been eaten alive by his inmates after the Whale Lords were arrested if the text at the end of the video is considered canon. ] (New Survival Series!) Friendly Old Lady ] (New Survival Series!) ] (New Survival Series!) Halvar ] (New Survival Series!) ] (New Survival Series!) West Town Major ] (New Survival Series!) ] (New Survival Series!) East Town Leader ] (New Survival Series!) ] (New Survival Series!) Orwin Butterbee ] (New Survival Series!) ] (New Survival Series!) The Host ] (New Survival Series!) ] (New Survival Series!) References Category:Whale Lords Category:Characters Category:Minecraft Category:Article under construction